Soulmate
by icemoon78
Summary: When you met Castiel for the first time you can see his wings, he then tells you that the only human who can see his wings is his soulmate {short and fluffy!}


You were at the school parking lot, waiting impatiently for your brothers Sam and Dean to come and pick you up.  
>You were only 2 years younger then Sam, but they had only let you go on a few hunts.<p>

They were taking you to met Castiel today.  
>You had heard all about him and how he had pulled Dean up from hell. You wanted to thank him personally for that.<p>

So when you finally caught sight of the impala you were quick to jump in the backseat.

"Hey (y/n)!" Dean greeted you. "How was school?"

"The usual, boring." you answerd dully.  
>You heard Sam snickering from the passenger seat.<p>

"So Castiel will be at the bunker when we get there?" You asked, not wanting to talk about school anymore.  
>"Well.. sort of" Dean started.<br>"When we get there we will pray for him to come and he will." He finished.

"Okey..." you said, still confused.  
>"You'll just have to see" he laughed.<p>

Once you arrived at the bunker you saw what Dean had meant. Because in front of you he was praying to Cas. And suddenly you heard the sound of wings and there, behind Dean stod the angel that you had heard so much about.

You immediatly noiced that he was wearing the tan coloured trench coat that the boys had told you that you never saw him without. You also noticed the beautiful mix of a bright blue and light grey colour in his eyes. But that wasn't what caught your eye.

No, what really got your attention was the big, black and beautiful wing that was stretching out behind his back. You deeply wanted to wanted to touch them.

"Hello (y/n), I'm Castiel" you heard the deep voice of the angel say."I.. umm.." you tried to find an answer. "I'm sorry it's just that.. Your wings! There so beautiful!"

You saw Cas eyes get bigger in shock. And they all just stared at you. But Dean was the one that reacted first. He stept in front of you in a protective big brother way, trying to hide you from Cas. "How can she see your wings Cas? Aren't her eyes supposed to be burning out of her skull right now?!" Dean commanded in a voice full of panic. "What?" you asked, "you guys can't see them?", you finished your question, and both your brothers shock there heads no. You finally understud why everyone was acting so weird.

"But if non of you can see them, how come I can?" you all but blurted out. "I need to talk to (y/n), _alone._" Cas said firmly.

"You're not touching her!" Dean said, worried that the physical contact would actually get your eyes to stard buring. Then suddenly Cas reached out to touch Sam and Deans foreheads and both of them were gone.

"Bring them back, _please.." _you wispered. "I'm sorry (y/n), but like I said. I need to talk to you alone. And I need you to listen."

"Ok, but promise me you'll bring my brothers back"

"I promise you, (y/n). Once I told you what I want to tell you, I'll go get them."

"Are you going to tell me why only I can see your wings?"

"Yes.." The angel started. "There is only one human, that can ever see my wings" He made a pause for a few seconds, but for you it felt like ages. "Like I said, there is only one human that can see my wings, and that human is my soulmate.. You are my soulmate, (y/n).." You stared at him. Was this true? You couldn't hold back anymore, you held up your hand to touch his right wing. "There so soft.." you said in awe, you coldn't belive that you were the soulmate to this beautiful angel. As you stod there he sowly wrapped his arm around you. It felt so right.

"Do you still want me to send Dean and Sam back?" he asked you. You nodded your head yes, to lost for words. And suddendly you felt Deans hands pull you away from your angel. You heard yourself whimper slightly, you felt empty now that you weren't touching Castiel. Sam who had heard you pulled you behind his back, more away from Cas thinking he had hurt you.

"What have you done to her?!" you heard Dean scream at Cas while he punhed him inthe face. "No! Please don't hurt him!" you hurried away from Sam to stand in front of Cas. "We're soulmates.." you said slowly as you stared wistfully at Cas.

"YOUR'E WHAT!?" Your heard Dean and Sam scream at the same time. "It's okay." You assured them. "I know I've only met him minutes ago.. but I love him.."

"I love you to (y/n)" your angel said loveingly before you felt his soft lips against yours. And in that moment you just knew, that this was right.

**I hope you liked this story, please review. You can also leave a suggestion on what I sould write next, because i really love writeing but i have no inspiration right now, so that would also be appreciated. And I would like to apoligise for any wrong spelling. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
